


Plea to Overstimulate

by Aquiter



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bottom Adam Jensen, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Happy Sex, Joyful tears, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Not proof read we die as men, Overstimulation, Sex, Top Francis Pritchard, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquiter/pseuds/Aquiter
Summary: Adam can no longer feel the things a human can feel and worries. When Francis gets home, Adam demands that Francis helps him out. That means sex. And lots of it.I just wanted an overstimulated Adam, this is just porn. Sex and more sex.





	Plea to Overstimulate

_That went well_ , Adam swore. A deep groan of discomfort slipped past his control when he let his coat slip off his shoulders. Augmented shoulders.

He couldn’t feel what was wrong, but Adam could recall the shotgun hitting him with enough impact to throw him against a stack of nearby crates. He knew it hurt, it was injured like so many times before.

He just couldn’t feel it this time. That was why he felt discomfort. Discomfort from not feeling the pain he should feel.

From not feeling like he should do. He was human, after all. If anyone else would be thrown into crates and have them fall on top of them, they would feel it.

Adam sat down in the couch. His body fell heavier than the times he had just spent time in the office. Maybe the climbing, jumping, and takedowns had strained his muscles, polymer or not, and caused them to give out and throw his body into the cushions.

Adam couldn’t feel the ache in his muscles though. The slight throbbing of muscles slowly healing and an ache at every small movement wasn’t there.

Adam thumbed at the clasps holding his chest armour in place, unclipping them. Adam lifted it over his head and let it fall onto the carpeted floor in front of the couch. He would hear from Francis about letting it lay on the floor and not taking care of it like he should.

Francis who had been talking to him for the past few hours. Since dropping from Malik’s VTOL into hostile territory until he had been picked up again and Francis had told him they would meet at their apartment again.

Adam sighed deeply. The sky was dark, except for the light pollution, and it was quiet in the room. Except for Adam’s steadily beating heart. Not a natural heart, however.

The augmented man let one of his hands dig itself into a nearby blanket. Augmented hand.

How he had gotten the injuries did not matter anymore to Adam. The fact that he could not feel them anymore mattered.

Was he going numb? Was he loosing the sense of feeling, finally?

When Francis returned home, having worked overtime, again, Adam waited for him. The heavier augmented man had been waiting for him and practically ran to embrace Francis, who let his arms encircle Adam’s naked midriff after dropping his helmet on the floor.

The door shut behind the tech, leaving the sounds of Detroit outside, and suddenly Francis became aware of the heavy breathing. Adam buried his face in Francis’ neck, his tongue gently licking.

Although they had never gone far enough to call it sex, Francis had without hesitation let Adam do whatever to his body. Adam had asked it from him, because to see someone else react to the way a hand ghosted over another hand, sliding along the inner thigh, and in recent days the way a tongue might leave a trail behind the ear or across a nipple, it reminded him of what it should feel like, and how he should react.

Francis was painfully aware of the lack of sensory structures in Adam’s augments, made for practical purposes, not joyful purposes. Adam couldn’t feel the joy of holding someone else’s hand, and it was suddenly becoming worse for unknown reasons. Francis had a feel that it was part in Adam’s mind.

Suddenly, Francis felt a sting on his collarbone.

“D-did you just _bite_ me?!” Francis stuttered, pushing Adam back to look the other in the eyes. But the green orbs were looking everywhere except him in the eyes. They were confused, hesitation buried in fear, “Are you okay, Adam?”

It was silent for a while and Francis tried to find anything special on Adam that could explain his strange behaviour. His eyes quickly found the hand moving subtly in the pocket of Adam’s sweatpants.

“Is it bad?” Francis could barely get the words out before Adam parted his lips and moaned, head falling against Francis’ shoulder.

“Can we do it?” Adam asked into the shoulder, muffled to hide his embarrassment.

Francis stared straight ahead, his mind computing the words, trying to come up with an answer. Instead, he smiled, something Adam couldn’t see if the next words from the man were anything to go by.

“Francis, please, I need you more than you need me right now,” Adam breathed, teeth mouthing at the collarbone again, “Please, Francis, _right now_.”

Finally, Francis understood, but he was just as shy as Adam, if not more. It was another step both had spoken about, but never really gone further than that, “How do you want to do it?”

Adam moved and began gently palming Francis through his pants, the other hand grabbing Francis to hint him to do the same, “I need to feel you.”

Francis undid his pants, no hesitation after hearing the desperation in Adam’s plea, and let Adam’s hand slip inside his briefs, “Solved,” Francis exclaimed smugly as Adam now palmed at his cock without anything to stop him.

“More,” Adam breathed against the now mildly bruised collarbone, switching over to the other while his free hand began pushing Francis’ turtleneck up, breaking the contact his mouth had with skin to throw the garment to the side, “ _More_.”

Francis shuddered at those words, at the slight chill hitting his exposed skin, the need behind the tone in Adam’s voice. It was need, not lust. Adam needed this, and Francis would give whatever he could to help his partner. He just never imagined it would end up as it did.

Adam began walking them towards their bedroom, soon Francis’ pants slipped past his knees and were abandoned with some difficulty on the floor. Adam’s hand was still working Francis’ hard cock, drawing slow moans from the older man. When he felt the edge of the bed on the backside of his knees, not soft nor hard or anything other than room temperature and pressure, he slipped his hand out of the other’s underwear and undid the knot of his sweatpants.

Francis felt cold when Adam’s hand left his underwear, the unnaturally static heat the augment radiated was comforting to him. The mouth which had been working on colouring his collarbones was exploring its way downwards. Francis’ hand which had been gently massaging Adam’s cock was gently swatted to the side as Adam dropped his pants and underwear, mouth leaving a trail between Francis’ pecs, which were only visible because he was slender. Francis dropped his gaze from the top of Adam’s head to see more of him.

“Can I ask you, Francis?” Adam breathed cooling air at the wet trail until his breath hit Francis’ ear, his hands roaming the paler skin of the other man. Touching to not feel, but to pull reactions from the other man. The slight catch in between breaths and small noises from the shorter man was all he had gotten so far in their relationship, Adam needed more.

Francis focused on the touches, his only response to Adam was a ‘mhm’.

“Can you top?”

Francis hesitated. He had never really done it with a guy before, not anything more than a hand job, or blowjob, to see if it was for him, “Is that what you want?”

“ _Need_ ,” Adam almost gasped, hands still feeling Francis’ body, “I need you to do this, for me.”

“I’ve…” Francis swallowed around the hard lump in his throat. His mind tried to focus on multiple things at once, each one more demanding than the next. The polymer hands slowly gliding up and down his body, pushing palms into every muscle and bone, the teeth biting behind his ear, the voice whispering sweet pleas, the thigh pressing firmer against his groin, “I can for you, just tell me what you need.”

Adam stopped all his actions to fall back onto the bed. He crawled up against the pillows, rolling over to his side, one arm reaching to pull a drawer open. He pulled a bottle of lube out, rolling onto his back again, “Don’t just stand there.”

Francis snapped out of his thoughts. He was staring. Staring at the beautiful man, completely naked, asking him to take him right now. Asking him with such command he could hardly say no to, not that he would ever think of saying that in any life he would live. Francis took a deep breath, hoping Adam was too occupied with himself to notice it, and slid up between Adam’s legs.

Adam watched, mindlessly coating two fingers with lube, as his partner settled.

Green and golden met blue-grey eyes and held each other’s gaze until Adam slipped one finger inside his puckered hole and closed his eyes at the sensation.

Francis watched the digit slip inside, but inside his mind it could not feel very nice having hard polymer fingers preparing oneself. He retrieved the bottle of lube from where Adam had abandoned it and coated his own fingers, working it slightly to warm it up before he nudged Adam’s hand to the side, replacing augmented fingers with his own, thinner but still softer, and began slowly moving them until Adam relaxed. Which did not take long.

Adam could feel every knuckle of Francis’ finger passed the rim off his asshole, the glorious sense of feeling that he had been craving sparking to life and craving more. Without him saying anything, only his moans and the sound of sloppy preparing, Francis added another finger and began scissoring.

Hearing the moans and _whines_ Adam uttered as Francis worked the hole loose turned him on beyond what he thought was possible. His mind trailed up and down the body, watching the skin move across the natural muscles. Then jumping to see the nude carbon fibre muscles contract and relax, each a stark contrast to the other. He wanted to see more. Francis hooked his fingers slowly, letting them drag across the slick inside until Adam suddenly cried out.

Adam’s back arched, fists grasping at whatever fabric they could get a hold on, trying to ground himself at the sensation. The electrifying quake pulsing once through his body, twice when Francis moved his fingers again, finding that spot quicker for each time. A third finger was added, hastily, and all three tips were dragged sloppily over that outlet inside him before they were pulled out.

“Adam,” Francis used the wetness already on his hand to coat his completely hard and neglected cock. He shuffled closer, “Tell me.”

Adam’s breathing was still returning to a steadier rhythm when he answered, “I need you, I need to feel you… inside me.”

Francis leaned over Adam, a smile creeping its way over his lips as he positioned himself between Adam’s legs. He pushed in slowly, one of Adam’s hands came to rest heavily on his shoulder, and the room was relatively quiet until Francis was half-way buried in Adam.

“N-no…” Adam whined, but before Francis could react, he exclaimed louder, “Faster… Make me feel you, Francis. _Please_.”

Francis stared blankly for a moment before he put the pieces together and leaned back, pulling Adam onto his lap with all his strength to move the much heavier man. His hips thrust hard to meet the augmented cheeks of Adam’s butt, quickly burying the remaining length of himself inside Adam. A cry of bliss erupted from Adam, almost animalistic as he began shouting Francis’ name.

“Fra- ahh- move, move, move!” Adam braced himself against the headboard with one hand and began rocking his own hips, augmented limbs allowing for more force than a normal human would have in his position. The jolts shattering his thoughts every time they synched their movements and Francis hit that sweet spot, making him feel it through his entire body, all the way out into his fingers, caused heat to flood his lower abdomen. Faster than Adam could take in what was happening.

Francis was a bit overwhelmed with the sounds, commands, movements, the feeling of heat so deep inside Adam. Natural heat. It grew closer, tighter. Francis closed his eyes and a few seconds passed by in silence before Francis stopped and looked as to why Adam had gone silent. His breath was caught in his throat as he witnessed thick ropes of cum shooting out from Adam’s untouched cock onto his belly and chest, “W- Did you cum already?”

Adam showed some sign of smiling at the remark, at the surprised question, but Francis began moving again before he could throw anything back at him. The previously erratic rhythm was replaced by a quick and shallow movement entirely from Francis’ side, steady. Adam didn’t have a single second to collect himself from his orgasm, a few forced dribbles of white substance forced out of the slit in his cock as Francis managed, with almost mechanic precision, to hit his prostate.

Adam’s eyes had stared at him for a split second when the other realized just what Francis was doing. Francis was giving Adam what he needed. The complete sensation of joy, bliss, and jittery pleasure of intimacy with his lover. Francis’ breathing was hard when Adam got used enough to the extreme feeling to form words.

“Francis, more… deeper,” both of Adam’s arms had worked their way up to rest above his head, black and gold framing his face in the white sheets. His eyes were half-lidded, vision blurred as Francis moved slower, thrusting deeper instead as Adam begged him to do.

“Is this… what you want?” Francis asked between almost forceful movements, eyes glued on where he could see himself slide in and out of Adam, now relaxed and easier than at the start.

A sob amid moans, black arms moving to cover Adam’s face from what little light the windows let in, hiding.

Francis saw the tear running down Adam’s left cheek before it was wiped away as Adam turned his head into the sheets. Worry built up inside Francis now, “Am I hurting you?” He quickly asked, moving to slip out and take care of Adam. Instead, strong augmented legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him deep.

Adam gasped, feeling all of Francis inside him. The feelings were so many. He hadn’t felt them for so long, forgotten, “I’m not in pain,” Adam sobbed, rubbing his tears away in one last attempt in vain, “It’s just… so fucking good.”

Francis moved, gently at first. Watching Adam’s expression. He didn’t doubt Adam, he just doubted his own control now, trying to ground himself in Adam’s sharp cheekbones, slightly parted lips making the sweetest sounds, and eyes opening every now and then to meet his own. The black legs relaxing and dropping from his waist, allowing more movement. He shifted and picked up the same pace, one hand reaching to start working blood into Adam’s still semi-hard erection.

Adam thrust up into Francis’ hand the moment he was touched, a beastly roar rumbling inside his chest as the combination of his prostate getting pounced and the head of his cock almost gently teased became too much, and he came again. A thinner substance than before covering more of his torso.

Francis felt the stickiness on his hand, slowing down to reach up to Adam’s face. His fingers prodded gently at Adam’s lips until the other opened to let him in. A skilful tongue cleaned his fingers as they felt around.

Adam grasped the thin wrist with his hand, preventing it from moving, keeping it in his mouth as he began nipping gently.

The blunt teeth reminded Francis of his bruised collarbones, heat still throbbing ever so slightly where Adam had grazed him with his teeth. He let out a long moan and mercilessly began pushing for a finish. At this point, Adam was beyond overstimulated when he once again repeatedly, although not as frequently as before, hit the prostate.

Adam practically screamed, lightly muffled by the two digits still delving into every corner of his mouth, until there he hit some sort of corner where pleasure took a sharp turn to the feeling of wanting to stop. But it was a new feeling, and Adam wouldn’t let it have its own way so soon after discovering it. Even as his body began pulling away, he said, “Ahh, fuck me, Francis! I _need_ you!”

“Almost…” Francis breathed, eyes open to take in every part of Adam as the man below him visibly fought with two different feelings. Head thrashing from side to side, hands continuously searching for new things to hold, grasp, claw at. But the rumbling moans, gravelly groans, and finally, feral cry of absolute satisfaction. Francis felt Adam clench around him, but the younger man was already spent from having orgasmed twice already, a dry orgasm convulsing every moving part of Adam’s body, “I’m coming… Adam!”

Adam tried to form words, but he was still riding high as Francis buried himself deep, and he could feel the organ inside him pulsate. Warmth filling him. Silence except for their harsh breathing.

Soon, they both calmed down enough to talk after Francis let himself slide out. After Francis watched the dribble of cum run down the cleft of Adam’s ass. After Francis moved Adam onto his side and cuddled up in front of him.

“Thanks, Francis,” Adam began, hands sleepily trailing up and down the side of the other man.

“How are you feeling?” Francis asked.

Adam took a few breaths, rolled his shoulder, a movement which he halted midway, “I can feel every nick on my skin. It’s good, again.”

Francis smiled, “You’re weird.”

“You still love me.”

“Probably."

“Unarguably.”

**Author's Note:**

> No clue wtf is going on atm tbh, so tired, but I chugged this out in a few hours or two. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Adam's leg augments does cover his ass, sort of, but he still has ass beneath it, if you understand me here... Whatever. It ain't important here.
> 
> And, to just say it, Knowing he cannot cum thrice and ejaculate all three times is good, only robots can do that shit. At least in such a short span. Ok? At least in this fic it's good. Adam still human and all. Yay.


End file.
